Alien Heroes
It is a fanfic that is not based on anything.It is all about good aliens fighting evil aliens.It is only a comics. Episodes: Season 1 Episode 1:Wolfen's Rampage Part 1-Wolfen,one of the retired agents,absorbed Spikeman's powers and after that,he attack the four other retired agents:Multi-Eye,Scalpelli,Finn-Alien,and Mono-Eye. Episode 2:Wolfen's Rampage Part 2-Wolfen goes to the sewers to hunt aliens and absorb powers in there.However,Multi-Eye with three agents:Octopsy,No-Face,and Snake,stopped him.Multi-Eye defeated him,No-Face drained his spike powers,Octopsy fights the Mistress who hypnotized Wolfen,and Snake absorbed the soul of the Mistress. Episode 3:The Sorcerer Part 1-Scalpelli,Crabstacean,Flying Furball,and Monster Truck fought and defeated the Apprentice,the Sorcerer's minion. Episode 4:The Sorcerer Part 2-Rocket Hands,Octopsy,Eaton,and Killer fought and defeated the Sorcerer. Episode 5:The Newcomers-Wolfen and Triangula with two agents:Fireball and Diamoster fought Serpentium.Later he rised and he was defeated by Flying Furball,Monster Truck,Killer,and No-Face. Episode 6:The Swordsman-Pteradactile,Gorgon,Crabstacean,Snake,Scalpelli,and Flying Furball helped Magic Swordsman defeat the Evil Swordsman,his evil brother.Magic Swordsman later became part of the Alien Heroes. Episode 7:Extra Large Problem-Enceladus,a giant humanoid,defeated Scrapper,Rocket Hands,and Ogre.Fireball avenged them by defeating the giant humanoid. Episode 8:The Troublemaker-Octopsy and Gorgon saved the Head Twins from an evil miner named Driller. Episode 9:Wizard and Witch Part 1-Mono-Eye,Multi-Eye,Rider,and Snake defeated the Witch. Episode 10:Wizard and Witch Part 2-Pteradactile,Emperoster,Diamoster,and Scrapper defeated the Wizard. Episode 11:The Fusion Part 1-Flying Furball and Fireball got their bodies fused while Octopsy and Multi-Eye got their bodies fused.They fought Trickster,the one who sent them to the fusion machine,to seperate themselves from each other. Episode 12:The Fusion Part 2-Killer,Webhog,Wolfen,Diamoster,and Eaton fought Fusion Man,a giant humanoid who created the fusion machine. Season 2 Episode 13:Death's Castle Part 1-Snake,Emperoster,Webber,and Rocket Hands defeated Phantom,the guard of Death's castle. Episode 14:Death's Castle Part 2-Rocket Hands disobeyed the command of the three retired agents:Finn-Alien,Triangula,and Scalpelli,but he proved that he had what it takes to defeat Death. Episode 15:The Great Red Sentinel-Emperoster,Killer,Webhog,Ogre,and Webber encountered Red Sentinel,who teamed up with them,to thwart his master's evil plans. Episode 16:The Octo-Alien Domain-Scrapper,Gorgon,Diamoster,and Wolfen defeated Executioner and his army of Octo-Aliens. Episode 17:The Secret of Diamoster-Diamoster,Wolfen,Head Twins,and Monster Truck fought Axel,Asclepius,and Pod,where Diamoster's ultimate form is revealed. Episode 18:The Retired Agents-The 9 retired agents:Mono-Eye,Multi-Eye,Wolfen,Scalpelli,Finn-Alien,Webber,Spiderius,Triangula,and Webhog fought Spike Aliens,Spike Erikson,and Spikeman. Episode 19:Against the Knights-The 9 retired agents fought Robot Knights,the Evil Knight,and Robot Dragons.Wolfen found a device and accidentally created infinite evil clones of himself but hopefully,Webhog had destroyed the device and saved Wolfen. Episode 20:A Big Threat-The 9 retired agents went to the inner core,where Fireball's species lived.They fought Floating Fireballs,Fire Monsters,Death Fireball,Terror Fireball,Dread Fireball,and Quadron,who says that he is Wolfen's father.Quadron was defeated by Webber's water tank. Episode 21:The Magic and Power-The 9 retired agents fought Gremlin,Horned Snakes,the Horned Thug,Azarac,Metrium,Synthus,and Sorcerer. Episode 22:Not-So-Happy-Halloween-The 9 retired agents fought Facehuggers,Facehugger Aliens,Death,Frankenstein,and Hunchback. Episode 23:The Good and Bad Luck Part 1-The 9 retired agents fought their counterparts. Episode 24:The Good and Bad Luck Part 2-The 9 retired agents defeated their counterparts and found out that they were working for Spikeman.They fought Spikeman,Spike Aliens,and Spike Monsters.Spikeman escaped at the end. Season 3 Episode 25:DNA-Octopsy,Eaton,Ogre,and Killer fought Dr. Prism and his three creation using a DNA machine:Sharkfin,Quasar,and Behemoth. Episode 26:The Bounty Hunters-Head Twins,Celestia,Blobman,and Magic Swordman fought Spikeman,Spike Aliens,and 3 bounty hunters:Cygnus,Cronus,and Leviathan. Episode 27:Spikeman Rising-Fireball,Celestia,Diamoster,Scrapper,and Emperoster fought Spikeman,Spike Aliens,Spike Dragon,Centaur,Minotaur's Thugs,and Minotaur.